


Forever

by Penguose



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguose/pseuds/Penguose
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

下课铃刚响，一个熟悉的声音就在Großkreutz耳边炸开了。

“笨鱼你快点收拾东西！”发胶抹太多的小金毛把手缩在外套袖子里拍着桌子，”快点快点快点！”

“别催了小祖宗……”Großkreutz翻了个大白眼，匆匆把桌上的纸笔都扫进书包里提着好友的衣领子就把他拉出了教室。

“这次又想干嘛？”换在两年前肯定是找他抄作业来了没跑，Großkreutz摸着胸庆幸自己没被Reus怂恿一起报摄影专业。不过一整个暑假都没见人影，也不知道这小子又上哪疯去了。

Marco Reus，从小学起就和Kevin Großkreutz是同学，孽缘一直持续到了大学——只在高中是同校不同班——虽然两人的友谊大约等同于被Reus捉弄加上替他收拾残局。Großkreutz奇怪为什么自己和这个自恋鬼在一起时脾气就出奇的好。

“猜猜我暑假干什么去了？”Reus做派地把散落在额头的几根刘海捞回头顶，想装出神秘的语气却掩不住自己的得意。

“拍小猫小狗，欺负邻居小孩。”Großkreutz老实地说出了心里的答案。

Reus踮着脚往好友的后脑勺上抽了一巴掌，显然对他的不配合很不满意。“好吧好吧，未来的，伟大的，摄影师，Marco Reus先生，请问您暑假两个多月都进行了些什么艺术创作呢？还有，东北方向正朝着我们疾行而来的是你的构造理论课老师吗？”

“糟了！”Reus不得不把准备好的炫耀之辞都收回嘴里，拉着Großkreutz飞奔起来。

他就知道跟着Reus总没什么好事，虽然坏事也和他没什么关系，当然如果是被野狗追着咬这类事就和他关系挺大的了——他得负责拉/拽/拖/抱/抗着体育课总是不及格的Reus逃出狗口。但像没完成假期作业被导师逮住在大太阳底下训话这种情况他就能选择轻松地蹲在一边围观，看Reus吃瘪是他人生三大乐趣之一。

“月底前交两篇论文，不少于五千字。”老师大手一挥放人踱着步走了，剩下苦瓜脸Reus愤恨地踢着Großkreutz的屁股，地上被踢着屁股的那个笑得直不起腰。

“Marco你也有今天……两篇五千字论文，真可惜，我是机械工程系的，爱莫能助。”Großkreutz拍着Reus的肩膀，顺便把他气歪了的嘴掰了个正。

他今天第二次摸着胸庆幸自己当初没有和Reus报同一个专业。

“所以说理论课老师都是些古板发霉的臭老头。”摄影哪来那么多理论，Reus心里的小恶魔白眼翻上了天。“不管了！呆鱼，猜猜我一个暑假赚了多少？”Reus从衣服兜里掏出一张银行卡，得意洋洋地在好友眼前挥动。

“你要请我吃饭？”Großkreutz猛的来了精神。

Reus和心里的小恶魔一起把白眼翻上了天。

原来这小混球消失两个月是打工攒钱去了，相机店里Großkreutz一边咬着DÖNER一边看Reus试机子，总是一副吊儿郎当模样的小子和店员争论起型号之间的优劣时倒有些专业人员的架势了。

不，重点应该在他靠自己攒够了换相机的钱，还请自己吃东西，上帝啊小Marco终于长大了。

Reus瞟了一眼坐在角落里捧着肉夹馍泪眼婆娑的笨头鱼，准备深刻反省一下自己为什么十几年交了这么个朋友。

挑来挑去还是决定选暑假前看中的那款，光机身就把自己卡里的钱刷了个精光。打工时把自己的小定焦摔坏了，长焦也该升级了，看来这学期还得找个兼职……不过终于能让那台从父亲手里传下来的老伙计光荣退休，Reus一边心疼血汗钱离自己而去一边端着相机兴奋地四处扫视，镜头对上了满脸期待的竹马。

不，光线太暗了。镜头无情地转向了玻璃墙那边，无视了Großkreutz捧着心口神伤的影帝级表演。

这家店离学校不远，正是午休时间，来来往往的学生络绎不绝。Reus镜头恰好对上了一个背着包匆匆路过的青年，对方显然也发现了煞有介事举着相机的他，配合的比了个Yeah的手势，阳光给他的棕黑短发镀上一层淡淡的金色，和他身上穿着的浅棕色毛衣搭配的恰到好处。

“谢啦！”Reus挥着手，玻璃外的人冲着他笑了笑，继续自己匆忙的步伐。

“Marco回学校吧，你下午还有课呢。”看着Reus终于玩够了的样子，好好学生Großkreutz又开始履行自己“看着Marco别让他变成坏孩子”的义务。

“好的好的好的……”Reus一边嘟囔着应付着他一边打开刚才拍下的第一张照片。

可惜跑焦了，他丧气地关上相机，果然还得和新伙计磨合一段时间才行。

终于赶在十月的最后一天把东拼西凑的两篇论文交了上去，下午Reus就兴冲冲带着他的小Woody（是的这个人给他的相机取了名字谁敢笑他就踢谁屁股）和三脚架去体育场完成下周要交的摄影作业。这所大学没有体育系，跑道上只有零星的学生散步慢跑。难得想趁着好天气试一试抓拍运动员，可是当代大学生对“运动”的标准已经降到连Reus都无法忍受的地步。难不成还得扛着相机转战André他们学校，还是把Kevin叫出来充数？Reus沮丧地坐在草地上把玩着相机包背带。

快步跑过的人带起一阵风，他赶快起身，来不及对焦胡乱按了几下快门，果不其然只拍到几个飘忽的影子。正打算抬头找找这个运动健儿是谁，却冷不丁被面前的大脸吓了一大跳。

“嘿，”那人收回了身子打招呼，“你又在拍我。”

Reus还在余悸之中，只觉得面前这人有点眼熟。“啊！”他想起来了，相机店外那个路过的青年。原来他也是这里的学生。

“我不是故意在这里拍你！”这句话说出口后感觉怪怪的，面前的蓝眼睛明显楞了一下。“我不是那个意思……”两个人同时说出口，又各自笑了起来。

“我的意思是，我只是碰巧在这。”Reus有点不好意思，虽然他也不知道为什么。

“好巧。”穿着运动装的男人点头微笑，Reus害羞的样子让他觉得有点可爱。

“我需要一组运动员的照片，本来想省点事直接在学校弄完的，看来待会还是得出去找地方了。”Reus查看相机，发现刚才不小心按下快门把两个人的脚拍了下来。这张倒是拍得清楚。

“我不是个好模特吗。”

“不不，不是那样。只是不够快，像是比赛那种……”

“你想要快点的？”男人把裤腿挽高，蹲下身开始做拉伸准备，“要多快？”

“要很快很快，飞起来那样快！”新的希望在Reus心里燃了起来。

“那我飞起来了，你可得抓住我。”

“那也得在我拍下来之后！”摄影学徒拍拍自己糊口的家伙，“论一个摄影师的专业素养。”

Reus和他的临时模特先生一起度过了一个短暂的下午。对于Reus来说是短暂的，摆弄照相机的时间总是过得飞快，而在模特先生看来这则是一个非常辛苦的下午——对于义务劳动来说，是极其辛苦。

满意地欣赏完自己作品的Reus终于记起了在跑道上喘着气的模特先生。“不好意思，太麻烦你了……我请你吃饭吧！”

“没事，起码让我打消了报名奥运会的念头。你是摄影系的新生？”好心肠陌生人揉着酸痛的小腿问。

“大二！”

哎呀，明明看起来比较小的样子。

“大二也是我学弟。”男人哈哈笑着抹掉了额头上的汗珠，手在衣服上蹭了两下才伸出来，“Robert Lewandowski，建筑系，大三。”他在最后加重的语气让学弟的脸如他所想的那样气鼓了起来。

“我不会叫你学长的！”

“没让你叫啊，”Lewandowski愈发觉得这个学弟有意思了，“叫我Robert就好。”

“Robert Lewa……Lewani……Lewado……Fuck，这是德国人的姓吗？！”

“我也没说我是德国人吧。”Lewandowski强忍住笑意， “Lewandowski，从波兰来，记住了啊小学弟。”

Reus多了一个姓氏长到记不住的波兰朋友。

或许只有他记不住而已。比如Großkreutz第一天见到Lewandowski就流畅地念出了他的全名，两人就各自姓氏的长度和对Reus智商的怀疑进行了亲切而友好的交流。

“他小时候记不住我的姓，就叫我笨鱼。”

“他前几天记不住我的姓，叫我Lewi。”

“Lewi比笨鱼好听点。”

“谢谢。”

两人惺惺相惜地握住了手，并利用身高优势按住了旁边要咬人的Reus。

他当时是怎么想的要把Lewi介绍给Kevin，Reus预感自己的霸王地位岌岌可危。

“我听说过你，建筑系的Lewandowski嘛，你的设计稿还被我们选修课老师拿到课堂上展示过。”

“笨鱼你不是机械工程的吗？”Reus试图拆穿并批评好友这种乱拍学长马屁的行为。

“机械工程？选修的是Fuchs教授的应用造型设计吧。”

“是的，听说她的课比较好过。”Großkreutz不好意思地摸了下后脑勺。

“哈，她经常叫我过去帮她看学生作业，或许我可以帮你说说好话。”

“真的吗！我就知道你是个大好人！”Großkreutz甚至想把Lewandowski抱起来，比划了一下对方的身材后改为揽着对方的肩膀开始称兄道弟。被冷落在一边的Reus低着头，把脚下的每一块石子想象成Großkreutz的脸。

Lewandowski注意到他的沉默，隔着Großkreutz从背后拍了下他的腰。

“喂，说好请吃饭的人，到底吃什么？”

“……吃鱼！”Reus拧着脸快步向前甩开迅速建立起革命友谊的二人自顾自走了，Lewandowski小跑着追上去，Großkreutz不紧不慢跟在后头。这是否意味着以后给Reus收拾烂摊子的也要换人了？这一瞬间Großkreutz只想跪下来虔诚高呼哈利路亚。

不知道学长搂着闹别扭的Reus在他耳边不知道说了些什么，一下就把人哄开心了，气鼓鼓的小金毛一下又神气地转身冲着还在后面慢腾腾走着的Großkreutz吐着舌头喊：“笨鱼，你再不来就自己吃食堂去吧！”

“别啊！”吃可是大事，Großkreutz拔腿追了上去。“Lewi，你都和他说什么了？Marco的脾气是出了名的大啊，以前他闹起来能送我几天的大白眼……”

“去去去，我有那么糟吗？”Reus闪到Lewandowski右手边挤开了Großkreutz，“你别听这笨鱼瞎说。”

Lewandowski耸了耸肩，不置可否地笑着，心想虽说脾气坏，但仗着好看，脾气坏也坏得可爱，看脸的世界就是这样残酷又美丽。Großkreutz当他默认了自己的话，顿时又起了零星的怜悯之意，这么宽宏大量又善解人意的天使大哥，还是不要在Reus这个小冥王身边遭罪了。

Reus把脸上混杂着崇拜、同情、不忍的Großkreutz推到一边，趴在他耳边恶狠狠地说：“你只能叫他Robert。”

“为什么啊？”

“问这么多，就不准叫！”

想了想就快到嘴里而还没到嘴里的大餐，Großkreutz忍住了他的求知欲。“不叫就不叫，就准你一个人叫。”Reus满足地撒手，大摇大摆地回到Lewandowski旁边。义人多有苦难，学长你就选择苦难吧，我愿意承担拉你下水的罪孽，Großkreutz掐掉了自己的良心，朝Reus和Lewandowski笑得阳光灿烂。

“你们感情很好啊。”被晾在一边的新朋友有点吃味。“我们从小就认识了。”Reus又扭头催着Großkreutz快点，留给Lewandowski一个乱糟糟的后脑勺。

Lewandowski日后老惦记着揉乱Reus头发这事大概就是从这时候开始萌芽的。

餐桌上Lewandowski想起了刚才说起的外号，“你朋友都怎么叫你？”

“歪嘴，羊驼，小火箭。”Großkreutz抢答，下一秒就感觉自己的脚趾遭到了重击。

还挺形象的，Lewandowski注意到了Großkreutz皱成一团的脸，聪明地没有把这句话说出口。“小火箭是个什么说法？”

“因为我活泼可爱。”

“因为他一点就炸。”

对面两人打做一团。

“行了行了，”把闹得差不多了的两人分开，Lewandowski像个大家长一样给他们俩摆好盘，“谁刚才说饿得走不动来着。”

两人拿起刀叉刷刷埋头开吃，谁也不理谁，暗自较劲比着饭量，Lewandowski哭笑不得地看着两个超龄儿童互相斗法。

Marco Reus果然是个有趣的人。

Reus突然抬起头直盯盯地望着他，像是知道他在想什么似的，看得Lewandowski表情僵硬了起来。

“Lewi。”Reus语气十分凝重。

“……”

“你，带钱了吗？“

“啊——？”心里有鬼的Lewandowski为了掩饰表情而举起来的汤匙停滞在半空，这还真是有些出乎意料了。“我不是骗你！我钱包放书包里忘拿了，回去我就还……”Reus还没说完Großkreutz就掏出了裤兜里的信用卡，“唉，小Marco，还是让本大爷来替你解围吧，不要在学长面前丢脸了。”

于是接下来两个人几乎要在各种不太雅观的词汇伴奏下把双方的盘子都给掀了。

这餐饭是以Lewandowski和Großkreutz合力抢救被呛住憋红了脸的Reus作为结局收场的，而波兰人似乎意识到这只是之后惊涛骇浪般生活的小小前奏。

因为Marco Reus真的是个十分，十分有趣的人。

他喜欢这个有趣的人。


	2. Chapter 2

Reus端着饭菜面无表情地在Lewandowski对面坐了下来。

“嗨。”

“……嗨，真有缘。”Lewandowski差点被一颗花椰菜呛住。正值下课的当口，食堂里人满为患，他琢磨了一会儿Reus是怎么发现他的，还有些窃喜。“Kevin呢？”

听到这个名字Reus插起一块猪排狠狠大嚼了起来，通常来说这不是什么好事的开端。友情终究还是敌不过爱情，竹马永远打不过天降，男人永远赢不了女人……Reus托着脸一口一口嚼着食物发出咯吱咯吱的磨牙声，刘海也无精打采地塌在额头上。小火箭今天这是熄火了啊，Lewandowski饶有兴趣地盯着Reus，随口问道：“吵架了？”Reus用慢动作翻了个白眼，觉得这个波兰朋友有些八卦，“他忙着追小学妹呢。”

噢……Lewandowski了然，随即又有几分同情，但瞬间就被机会来了的喜悦冲淡了。小火箭百无聊赖地拨着盘里的豌豆，排成整齐的一列，又打乱组成X型，波兰人在他对面看着直发笑。

你有点变态Robert，突如其来的自我省视使Lewandowski不由自主坐直身子咳嗽了一声。“怎么了？”Reus撑着脸抬头看他，像极了某种小动物。Lewandowski的脸有点烧。

像小时候家里那只会抬头来够他手的小绵羊。当夜Lewandowski躺在床上，脑海里突然蹦出了那双湿漉漉的眼睛。那双眼睛……他闭上眼让自己回到十多年前华沙的小乡村，他跪在椅子上把手伸出窗户，试图抓住一束阳光，空气里满是草木的清香。父亲抱着一只几天前刚刚出生的小羊走到他面前，那双还来不及装下蓝天白云的眸子里只印着一个小小男孩的身影，天不怕地不怕的Lewandowski好像在那一天，突然学会了羞怯。

这对眼睛啊。

第二天Lewandowski在同样的时间来到食堂，抱着碰运气的心思却真的在餐盘架边发现了眼神呆滞看起来像在梦游的Reus。

“Marco！”

“哈－喽－LE－WI－”机器人Reus匀速回应。

“你在这做什么……”八成又是被Großkreutz丢下了。

“思考人生，考虑转职成一个哲人。”

“不吃饭？”

“食之无味，难以下咽。”

“去外面吃。”

“路途遥远，劳吾体躯。”

Großkreutz竟然能和这家伙做十几年的死党，要不知道他就是这么个老好人Lewandowski都要以为这是个浪漫的竹马暗恋竹马的故事。

“行了，你是上厕所都得拉着好闺蜜一起去的女中学生吗小Marco？”Lewandowski搂过他的肩膀把他往食堂门口带，短腿小金毛跟不上一路踉跄着，“是不是得叫Kevin来，我们俩把你抬到餐桌前你才满意？”

好不容易逃出魔爪的Reus一听这哄孩子的口气，暴脾气一下就上来了。“对对对，你今天必须把我背到饭店，这可是你说的！”边说就边往Lewandowski背上跳。

大庭广众光天化日的这小子做事都不过脑子吗，如果Lewandowski是个正直的男青年，他一定会这样想并制止这种有失体统的幼稚行为。

“背去就背去，你可别半路上开溜。”实际上不那么正直的Lewandowski抓着还没稳住的Reus大跨步往学校外走去。十一月的天刮着不小的冷风，Reus呼出的热气打在Lewandowski脖子上，弥补了被毛衣和大衣隔开的体温。

“谁会溜啊！坚持不到饭桌上的都是小狗！”Reus显然还没意识到五分钟后他多想把这句话吞回肚子里，当路上的行人纷纷明目张胆或偷偷摸摸打量这对男人的时候，被背着的那个显然脸红了。

“还没到吗Lewi——”他凑在Lewandowski耳边地问着，声音里的急躁都藏不住了。

“你不是没胃口吗，得挑个好吃的店啊。”Lewandowski一本正经地回答，不急不缓地背着Reus在街上晃悠，“别担心我，背得动你。”他在原地转了个圈来证明自己离喊累还早着呢。“别他妈找了就去那家！”Reus随手指向马路对面的小餐厅，恨不得对着这人太阳穴直接来一拳。

而天杀的红灯这时候亮了起来。

Lewandowski背着Reus和三两行人一起在诡异的安静中等待信号灯换色。感受到旁边阿姨疑惑的目光后Lewandowski甚至扭头露出微笑，“这是我弟，踢球伤着腿了。”

路人的神情立刻从“世风日下俩大男人还当着这么多人面大街上玩情趣”切换到“人间有真爱世上有真情手足之情令人动容未来就在你们肩上了”。

谁行行好递我一把铁锨就地挖个坑把自己埋了，Reus索性把头埋在Lewandowski肩上。不看，不听，不想，让自己好好作一个安静的瘸子。

有时候Lewandowski等红灯时会突然想起多特蒙德的那个十字路口，来往的车辆，静止的行人，有路过的女学生在讨论上周新上映的电影。他背着那时候还完全不知道他心里那些小心思的Reus从一片阴影之中走向马路对面的灿烂阳光里，衣料间的摩擦和肩头的重量快要让他哼起歌来。

他时常会想起这一幕，然后在绿灯亮起时回过神继续前行。

一路闹过来已经过了吃饭的高峰时段，餐厅里只还坐着两三桌在聊天的食客。正在收拾餐桌的服务生似乎认识Reus，热情地想和他打个招呼。

“你好学……长？”脸蛋红红的服务生被这两个人的架势吓傻了。

“不许提问Erik，一个字都别问。”Reus埋着脸任凭Lewandowski背着他在店里绕了一圈最后还是选在了靠门边的位置才把他放下来。反正他已经心如死灰了，他的尊严死在这个男人的背上。

“额，学长……”红脸蛋服务生拿着餐单犹豫着要不要上前，门口明显的一团低气压有点骇人。不知道这次学长又惹到谁了，可是这个人看起来很和善的样子……就说早晚会出事的，Durm扶着椅子叹气。

Reus趴在桌上把脸藏得严严实实的不想面对这个世界，Lewandowski招手让Durm过去。为什么这孩子看起来像是我会吃人一样，Lewandowski有点纳闷。

“嘿，给我一份菜单好吗？”波兰人使出了“完美弧度微笑眼神里都荡着春风”大杀器。

好帅！走近了的Durm在心中惊叹，随即又开始紧张起来：

学长，你这次不会是去撩人家的女朋友了吧，你们是要在这里决斗吗不要啊看起来对方就很能打的样子学长要不要我掩护你快跑可是我也挡不了多久吧……

“Erik，再瞎想我就把你上次的女装照片发给Matty。”Reus不用抬头就准确地从Durm手上抽出菜单往对面一丢，“不用管我，快点菜。”一边的Durm红着脸飞快地在纸上写了几行字后停下来等待着Lewandowski。

“你不吃？”

Durm冲Lewandowski亮了亮手里的小本子，“学长每次来都点一样的菜，我都写好啦。”

“噢？”Lewandowski草草看了遍菜单，都是些家常菜，“那我和他一样。”

“好的。”Durm收了菜单，临走还担忧地看了趴在桌上装死的Reus一眼。

学长，打起来你可得跑快点啊。

“你的小学弟？”

小学弟三个字激起了Reus一点不好的回忆，他挖着土豆泥瞪了Lewandowski一眼，“他今年刚大一，以前我们就认识了。”

“看着怪老实一孩子，你可别把人带坏了。”

Reus满腔悲愤，说得好像刚才让他出了一条街丑的人是他自己似的。

“是你自己说的，要我把你背到餐桌上。”看表情就知道这小子在想什么，Lewandowski慢悠悠地切了块牛肉。

“谁知道你真有力气背这么老远啊……”还有这么厚的脸皮，后半句被Lewandowski用肉块堵在嘴里。

“今天的牛肉淡了！”小金毛哼哼唧唧地借机撒气。

“Marco你小子胆子又肥了是不是！下次自己端盘青椒一边嚼去！”闲着没事的厨师Hummels靠在厨房门口怒视大门方向的那个金毛小鬼。

扭头做了个大鬼脸，Reus把勺子敲得叮当响。

“看来你经常来这吃饭。”固定的饭店，固定的菜单，他还以为Reus是喜欢挑战新事物的那种人。

“大头虽然造型看起来邋里邋遢不靠谱，但是厨艺还是信的过去的。”无视被Durm死活揽住的发飙的Hummels，Reus继续自己的品头论足，“Erik又在这打工，当照顾他生意啦。”

那你倒是把小费留多点啊，挡在大个子厨师面前的Durm无语泪流。

“你去哪都点一样的菜？”下午两个人都没课，吃完饭悠闲地在马路上踩蚂蚁晒太阳。Reus的金发在阳光下闪闪发光，晃得Lewandowski的世界里都镀上了一层淡淡的金黄。

“也不是都一样，大头这边肉比较好吃，土豆泥也还不错。每家店有每家店的强项，下馆子也是有学问的。”走在前面的Reus说得煞有介事。对吃他当然有绝对的自信，大一上学期他就拉着Großkreutz把学校周边方圆十里的饭店都吃了个遍，在心里列好了每家店的固定搭配。

其实他只是第一次点了什么后面就不会改了，之后的一次聚餐上Großkreutz透露了真相。这是生活的技巧！Reus一直坚持着，Lewandowski却笑得停不下来，结果和Großkreutz一人挨了一下Reus的爆栗。

Reus在构造理论课上昏昏欲睡，压在脸下的手机适时地震了两下。

_Lewi 15：06 28/11/10_

_晚上来不来我家打游戏？_

短信没发出多久手机就在裤兜里震了起来，Lewandowski把装好的土豆放进购物车，回得这么快，又没好好上课。

_M 15:06 28/11/10_

_你不住学校？？？_

_Lewi 15:07 28/11/10_

_你什么时候听我说过回宿舍了？_

_M 15:07 28/11/10_

_呵呵你一定觉得我很羡慕你我才没有_

_Lewi 15:08 28/11/10_

_来不来_

_M 15:08 28/11/10_

_来！_

Lewandowski举着手机傻乐，不小心把室友交代的奶酪拿成了草莓果酱。

_Lewi 15:08 28/11/10_

_叫上Kevin啊。_

半天没有回复，八成是睡着了，Lewandowski推着满满当当的购物车准备去结账。而三个小时之后他有幸见到了上课玩手机被老师抓了个正着结果被抓去帮老师改了俩小时作业左手已断谁都别他妈惹我谁不顺着我我咬谁的Reus。

“都是你的错！”从房间里匆匆跑出来开门的Piszczek迎面被Reus吼趴下了，厨房里传来食物的香味和Lewandowski的大笑声。Reus一脸歉意地把Piszczek拉起来，后者心有余悸地盯着来客上下打量。

“Robert，这就是你说的那个歪脸学弟吗？”

Reus的歉意一秒转化为爆发的怒火，Lewandowski赶快把厨房门锁上，挡住门外那只张牙舞爪的歪脸羊驼以免发生血光之灾。“Lewi你敢不敢对我的脸再说一次！”

“想不想吃晚饭了？”厨房门开了一条小缝，门后围着围裙的男人把手上的盘子当作白旗，“Kevin呢？”

“笨鱼着急赶作业，来不了了。”让他天天只知道陪女朋友，Reus大喇喇地往沙发上一坐，翘着腿催促Lewandowski上菜，旁边的Piszczek有一句没一句地和他聊着，两个人乐呵呵地看Lewandowski跑前跑后。

Piszczek知道自己室友喜欢他学校的一个学弟，Piszczek知道自己室友最近勾搭上了他学校的一个学弟，Piszczek知道自己室友喜欢上了一个脾气暴躁的男孩。Piszczek知道Robert Lewandowski喜欢Marco Reus。

或许是同为波兰人让Lewandowski有了难得的归属感，他对这个大了自己四岁的老乡有别样的信任。而Piszczek也对平时总是一副老男人做派的Lewandowski提到Reus名字时就变得犹豫青涩的样子表示非常喜闻乐见，比如悄悄让他在学弟面前旁敲侧击帮他树立个好形象之类的，不像Lewandowski却又应该像二十二岁的Lewandowski。

年轻人啊，他随手从茶几上拿起了烟，点着打火机后突然想起来Lewandowski说起过Reus不喜欢闻烟的味道，“抱歉，忘记你讨厌烟味。”

“没事没事……你怎么知道？”

“Robert说起过。”Piszczek是个好室友。

“他经常说起我？”Reus眼睛滴溜转了一圈，不知道想到了什么。

“嗯……啊，哈，是啊，摄影系的小学弟嘛，聊天经常会提起你。”

假装来拿纸巾的Lewandowski竖着耳朵偷听。

“他都说我什么坏话了？”

他哪能说你坏话啊，Piszczek斜了一眼在厨房装样子的室友，“他说和你特别合得来，恨不得以身相许。”

Reus夸张地打了个哆嗦，权当这是Piszczek在帮Lewandowski打掩护。但Piszczek敢对着白炽灯发誓这绝对是Lewandowski的原话，在他第一次提起Marco Reus这个名字四十九天后。

那是二〇〇九年的冬天，Lewandowski还刚大二，Piszczek才来这个城市一年，和这个大学生做了一年的室友。说实话他对这个小老乡还是很满意的，规律的作息，礼貌大方整洁干净，经常下厨还乐意打扫卫生，倒是显得他这个年长的人受照顾了。

“Łukasz，我感觉我喜欢上Marco了。”那天晚上从超市步行回家，Lewandowski突然对他冒出了一句没头没尾的话。

“Marco？那个Reus？”Piszczek咬着三明治含糊不清地问，他的室友抬头看着稀疏的星空。

“嗯，Marco Reus。”他转头，Piszczek似乎看到星光闪烁在他的眼里，像个得到了新玩具的小男孩，满脸的惊异和欣喜。Piszczek第一次见到这个模样的Lewandowski，卸掉了那套成熟的大人模样，笑容真切发自内心。

这样才像个年轻人嘛，他大力拍了一下室友的背，“喜欢就要抓住啊小伙子。”

“可他是个男人。”Lewandowski的潜台词是我说我出柜了你就这反应？

“男人怎么了，”Piszczek把最后一点面包吞下肚子，从Lewandowski手里接了一个购物袋过来，“如果连选择做爱对象都不能随心所欲，活着那真是一点意思都没有了。”

随心所欲吗，街边的路灯让Lewandowski想到那一头耀眼的金发，而道路尽头的无垠黑暗又让他想起父亲混沌的呼吸和母亲的啜泣。

“假如我是个女人，那我就奋不顾身以身相许给他了。”只是可惜，我不是。

“我说你小子，看起来正儿八经的，怎么对个话都没说过的人能这么快坠入爱河。”Piszczek忍不住调侃起来。

“要是我知道，事情就简单得多了。”Lewandowski深吸几口气，试图用冷空气把胸腔中异样的感情压制住。

好像在学校门口的第一眼开始，他就知道他一定会喜欢上那个时候连名字都不知道的Reus。喜欢本来就是一件随心所欲的事情，没有道理可讲。

感情什么时候能讲讲道理呢。


	3. Chapter 3

油煎小牛肝、炸鳕鱼、番茄意大利面、炸猪排配奶油芦笋，甜点是迷迭香焦糖布丁。当然还有专门摆在Reus面前的一小盘土豆泥。Piszczek一边往嘴里送食物一边腹诽Lewandowski平时做菜怎么没这么多花样。心机，都是心机！他不满地把芦笋嚼的吧唧作响。

“你尝尝。”Lewandowski在Reus旁边坐下，把勺子搁在土豆泥的盘子旁。

Reus谨慎地吃了一小口，眉头一动。

“前几天没事做，就找Mats交流了一下厨艺。”Lewandowski淡定地咬了一口鳕鱼。

“嗯哼唔唔。”Reus又尝了一口牛肝。

“对，İlkay教的。我乐于研究新菜谱。”Gündoğan是另一位难得能让挑剔的Reus不吝赞许的厨师，挑嘴羊驼对他的油煎小牛肝一见钟情。

“哼哼哼哼。”Reus和Piszczek一起咂嘴，把所有食物咬得咯吱咯吱响个不停。

“别闹。”Lewandowski从Reus盘子里抢了半条鳕鱼以作惩罚，顺便白了Piszczek一眼。

老大不小的，跟着闹什么。

老子不服，你这是重色轻友。

下次别蹭我做的饭。

弟我错了。

两人在刀叉起落间眼神交锋几个来回Piszczek还是败下阵来，吃人嘴软，他咽了咽口水继续负责自己的铺桥之路。

“Marco是本地人吗？”

“是啊，土生土长的，从没离开过。”

“挺好的，不像我和Robert，家人都不在身边。”

“话说Lewi你不是本地人还够钱在外面租房住啊。”Reus嗅到了一点点土豪的味道。“和老师关系好，经常给我介绍公司里头的私活，算上奖学金和兼职之类的，也够用。”虽然Lewandowski没有一点自夸的语气，但Reus和他的钱包还是感觉受到了严重的伤害。

“Robert的生活费和学费都是他自己赚的。”Piszczek适时地插上了最后一刀，Reus回忆了一下银行卡余额，羞愤难当。

“我要找兼职！”吃饱喝足的Reus躺在沙发上打滚。摄影穷三代为什么他不听老爹的劝，找专业相关人家嫌弃他太嫩，自己又不愿意和Erik一起去端盘子。我这可是艺术家的双手，就算被Erik和Matty双双鄙视他也要保留好自己作为专业人士的尊严。

“你是学摄影的对吧？”被打发去洗碗的Piszczek在厨房不甘寂寞。

“是。”Lewandowski按住了差点摔下沙发的Reus替他回答道。

“我老板有个朋友，最近好像是开了一家摄影工作室，今晚我帮你问问缺不缺人手。”

“你老板？”Reus爬起来给Lewandowski让出位置，听到有活干立刻端端正正地坐好。“Łukasz在一家酒吧做服务生来着。”Lewandowski看着Reus打完滚乱翘着的头发，在揉与不揉间苦苦挣扎。

“是驻唱歌手，兼服务生！”Piszczek冲出厨房要和Lewandowski理论，手上满是泡沫就往Lewandowski身上抹，被他一挡不小心糊在了旁边Reus的脸上。完了，Lewandowski和Piszczek同时在心里默念了一句。Piszczek大跨一步逃出了Reus的攻击范围顺便堵住了Lewandowski的逃跑路线，Reus龇牙咧嘴地就往离他最近的Lewandowski身上扑了过去。两个人重心不稳，摔倒之前Lewandowski费尽全力抓到了Piszczek的衣角顺利把他也拉下了水，三个人在地毯上一阵混战。Reus无差别攻击，Lewandowski当然是帮着Reus围殴Piszczek，年纪最大的Piszczek只能保守防御不时偷袭一下Lewandowski再拽两下Reus的金毛。

“别碰我头发！”

“谁扯我裤子！”

“靠水壶要倒了！”……

直到Piszczek连声投降三人才终于能消停下来，东倒西歪各自躺着喘气。“老人家，玩不过你们年轻人啊。”最年长的波兰人捶着腰唉声连连。

Lewandowski靠着沙发腿喘气。他知道Reus是个人来疯，没想到Piszczek也能跟着他闹，更没想到连自己都会跟着这两个人疯起来。

Marco Reus给他的“第一次清单”上又加了一件事。

Piszczek在一家以这座城市为名的酒吧唱歌，租下房子后一个礼拜他得到了这份工作。

“我当时身无分文，面试完了只能走着回来。”在去酒吧的路上Piszczek和后座上两人聊起了他是怎么认识Weidenfeller的。

“走到一破屋子前面，真是走不动了，就蹲门口哼歌。那时候酒吧在重新装修，Roman和他朋友搬着一箱木头油漆杵在我面前。”

“我还不知道这是要做什么呢，更高的那个，就是Roman，直接把钥匙丢我面前要我去开门。稀里糊涂地我还帮他们俩搬完了木头油漆桌椅板凳……”

“你说我那时候也是傻，”Piszczek无视了他们俩应和的“嗯你是傻”，继续他的追忆往昔峥嵘岁月。也真是怪了，他以为起码要到老板那个年纪才会开始想过去的事情，没想到年轻的心长了对这么会跑的腿。“几趟下来我实在不行了，肚子还饿着呢。Roman从一堆灰里扒出一箱啤酒，三个人灰头土脸地坐在地板上就这么喝起来了。”

“更矮的那个，就和你说的Roman那个开工作室的朋友喝高了，Roman就招呼我帮他把人丢车上去。回来关门的时候他说‘小子啊，刚听见你哼歌了，等我这装修好了要不你来替我唱歌吧。’”

“我那时候还纳闷呢，他这家伙，从来没学过音乐，竟然也敢答应人家。”

“弹吉他可是每个浪子的必备技能。”Piszczek吐了一个并不存在的烟圈。

“你这样就被拐啦？”Weidenfeller在Reus脑海里已然是一个身高一米九体重一百九戴着墨镜拎着酒瓶的地下酒吧黑老大的形象了。

“这装修我可是有三分之一的血汗在里面！”在得到工作之前Piszczek跑前跑后和Weidenfeller还有Kehl三个人忙了整整两个礼拜才把那破房子收拾好，险些让Lewandowski以为他终于放开了去当建筑工人。

酒吧外面是红砖铁栅，厚重的木门要费点力才能推开。里面用半圆柱木桩钉满了墙壁，只是简单的挂了一些照片，奇怪的旅游纪念品，几张电影海报。一个高大的男人站在门口，半长的棕色头发整齐的梳在脑后。

“今天迟到了，Łukasz。”

“不好意思啊老板，下次绝对不会了。”Piszczek虽说不是个正儿八经的音乐人，但让他唱歌他还真就在台上唱了一年。起先只是唱些流行金曲，有模有样地自弹自唱。不知道什么时候甚至学会自己写歌了，也从刚开始的被嘘着下台到现在有人会请他喝上一杯。Weidenfeller从来没夸过他，也从来没提过换人，名叫Dortmund的酒吧里每晚响起的就只会是Piszczek低哑的歌声。

“今天别唱你自己写的歌了啊。”Piszczek背着吉他冲室友竖了个中指，冲吧台后的老板喊了句帮他看着点人就跳上台拨了几下吉他开始清唱起来。

Lewandowski来过几次，Weidenfeller随便地冲他打了个招呼。老板看上去虽然一脸严肃眉头紧皱，万幸不是Reus想象中的黑帮老大样子。“Roman Weidenfeller，”对方和Reus轻轻击了个掌，“你是Łukasz的朋友？”

“这是我学弟，Marco Reus。”Reus还没来得及说话，Lewandowski抢在他之前就把他给定义了。“噢，Marco啊——”Weidenfeller的声音落尾处被微妙地拉长，混进了Piszczek的吉他声中，灵巧地绕过了Reus的注意，“说吧，想喝什么，今天我请客。”

“我不喝酒。”Reus意外的是个烟酒不沾的好孩子。

“不喝酒你跟着来酒吧玩什么，小鬼。”酒吧主人没趣地推了一杯柠檬水给金毛小子，“你呢Robert？”

“一杯吉姆雷特。”

“现在喝吉姆雷特还太早了些。”Weidenfeller模仿着大侦探的美国口音，随意摇晃调酒壶，“为什么你不把琴酒换成伏特加？我以为波兰人更喜欢喝烈一点的。”比如某个承包了店里伏特加的业余歌手。

“我不是个正统波兰人，不那么正宗。”

浅绿色的酒水缓缓流入鸡尾酒杯中，一片薄柠檬挺立在杯沿。

“你不是在波兰长大的吗？”Reus大口喝着柠檬水，屋里暖气太足，他把外套和毛衣都脱了还是觉得口干舌燥，索性把衬衫也脱了，只剩一件大了一号的白Ｔ恤挂在身上。“咦，这好像不是我的衣服……”

“我在波兰呆到了八岁，之后就跟着我爸满世界乱跑了。”

哇哦，Reus发出一声夸张的惊叹，“你和你爸都挺酷的。现在呢，他回波兰去了吗？”

“没有。”Lewandowski的笑容短暂地消失了一会儿。他低头抿了一口酒，喉头有点刺痛，“他已经长眠了。”

他们的小空间被静默霸占了几秒，Lewandowski轻轻晃动着手中的酒杯，淡淡的绿色在他眼中汇成漩涡。树叶，青草，夏天，某人的眼睛。他细细品味这颜色，抬起头看到一脸担忧的Reus。

“没事的Marco，都过去了。”

Weidenfeller拍拍他的肩膀去吧台另一边招呼客人，剩下一个尴尬的Reus和淡然的Lewandowski被沉默掌控着。柠檬水喝完了，Reus把冰块一块块咬碎含在嘴里。

该死的，他最害怕这种场面。

Piszczek的声音两分哑三分涩，剩下的都是毫不掩饰的意气风发。他好像一直是这样，即使是在穷迫潦倒的时候也依然活得潇洒，从来没有看过他有垂头丧气的那一天。

说实话，Lewandowski有点羡慕。

Reus拨着吧台上一小块脱落的油漆，不知道在想什么。他认识Lewandowski时间并不长，他突然察觉到这个事实，却好像已经和对方熟到一个不可思议的地步。可他明明压根不了解这个人，他叫Robert，是个波兰人，很厉害，

除了这些呢。

Lewandowski以完全陌生人的身份完美地进入他的世界，好像他们本就该如此一般。

“Kehli的确新开了个工作室。”今晚客人不多，Weidenfeller把高脚凳上Reus的衣服都丢给Lewandowski，大摇大摆坐下。听对方提起自己那个终于肯安定下来的朋友，Weidenfeller好像紧绷了一个世纪的神色终于放松了些。

“小鬼想去给他打工？”

“是啊是啊。”Reus赶快坐正，两眼闪闪发光。

“也不是不能卖Łukasz这个人情，不过嘛，”Weidenfeller嘴角勾了起来，笑容看起来有几分逗弄，“我先替Kehli考察考察。”

“考察什么？”你明明只是个开酒吧的门外汉，Reus舔了一下嘴唇把口边的话吞回了肚子里。

“你去那边墙上照片里，挑一张你最喜欢的过来。”

Reus是兴高采烈晃出酒吧的，就差没小跳步了，Lewandowski追在他后头给他批外套。那墙上照片显然都不是出自什么老手，有的甚至焦都没有对准，Reus抱着被耍的心情赌气挑了一张一片漆黑的照片丢给笑容诡异的Weidenfeller。虽然不知道神秘酒吧老板的评判标准是什么，但既然对方拍胸脯保证这份工作包在他身上了，Reus也懒得去猜别人的心思，就当自己走了狗屎运。

出门前Lewandowski回头和台上的Piszczek招手示意，却看见靠在吧台上喝啤酒的Weidenfeller冲他眨了眨眼。室友一定把自己给卖了，他白着眼给了正在挥手向他告别的Piszczek一个中指。

第二天早晨七点一十八分，Lewandowski是被室友狂暴的敲门声叫醒的。

“Łukasz你疯了吗……”打开门Piszczek布满血丝的眼睛直直瞪着自己，举着他的手机一动不动。Lewandowski二丈摸不着头脑。

“Roman说让你告诉你的小可爱学弟中午去他朋友那一趟。”

“好的……我哪里惹着你了吗Łukasz？”

“没有。你只不过是和你的歪嘴学弟拜托了我老板一件事却没有一个人留下联系方式我老板又不知道中了什么邪一定要在大清早的连打八个电话把我叫起来要我转告你中午可以去谈谈，都是小事，我们俩什么关系，我怎么会和你们年轻人生气呢。”

“抱歉抱歉抱歉……”Lewandowski半推半请好不容易把处在爆炸临界点的室友送回房里，从沙发上的衣服堆里翻出了手机。电话打到第三遍终于被接起来了，听筒另一端的青年语气中满是不耐与裹在被子里的睡意。

“Lewi你疯了吗……”Lewandowski的心跳因Reus带着鼻音口齿不清的呓语而略微加速，他抓着手机进了卫生间，往脸上泼了一把冷水。

“Roman打电话来说中午让你去他朋友那。”

“这么快就说好啦！”懒散的声音一下变得清晰，Lewandowski一边想像Reus从被子里跳出来的画面，夹着电话开始挤牙膏。“是啊，你好好收拾收拾，待会我送你过去。”

“好好好就知道Lewi你最好了！”

大灰狼满意地摇了几下尾巴准备挂电话开始拾掇自己，电话那头的小绵羊突然又发声了。

“对了，那个工作室，在哪？”

“……”Lewandowski含着一嘴泡沫伸头绝望地看了一眼Piszczek紧关的房门，壮士断腕般回复Reus：“我一会儿发你手机上。”

“好的！”Reus满面春光地挂了电话，跳下床噼里啪啦从桌子上凳子上开始扒衣服。“Marco，今天太阳从南边升起来了吗……”室友Bender在被子里缩成一团，堵着耳朵抵御Reus不停发出的噪音。“我的钱包已经饥渴难耐了！”正兴奋的Reus一把掀开他的被子，两张一模一样的脸 用同样惊吓的表情望着他。

“Sven你又偷偷带你哥回来过夜！”

“反正周末，宿管也认不出来。”Bender之一从Reus手里把被子夺回来重新裹成一个球，另外一个Bender催促Reus赶快收拾完出去别扰人清梦。

自己迟早要被这对双生子腻歪死，Reus捂着被酸倒的牙轻手轻脚地把房门带上了，Lewandowski（带着不会被Reus知道的波兰人的血腥之气）的短信也如期而至。完美的周末，Reus小跳着下楼梯，快步走过周六上午清净的小道，七绕八拐，能隐约听到学校大门外的汽车喇叭声。温柔的阳光被湛蓝天空包裹，冬日里少有的明媚天气，Reus抬头，直到眼睛刺痛开始分泌泪水才肯收回目光。一只蓝雀从头顶飞过，泪眼朦胧中Reus只捕捉到一抹蓝色的影子，他顺着那团深蓝视线一直向前，模糊中一个熟悉的身影站在学校门口向他挥手。

他的眼睛也是蓝色的，奔跑时Reus只想到这唯一一件事。

工作室在写字楼的最高层，小半个城市都能尽收眼底。Kehl坐在落地窗边，Weidenfeller在把玩桌上的镜头盖。外面阳光好得不太真切，Kehl眯着眼昏昏欲睡。

“你越来越像个老头子了。”老友在桌后调侃他。

“对年长者要尊重一点，Roman。”又来了，以为大他六个月就大了一个辈分似的。Weidenfeller学着年轻人的样子撇嘴。“对，就是这样，十年前的你就是这样。”Kehl闭着眼靠在椅背上，回忆十年前的阳光洒在身上时是什么感觉。

“怎么想着往我这带人了？”

“看着有眼缘，你这不是正缺帮手吗。”

“那也不能随便就往这领啊。”Kehl随手捞了个抱枕丢了过去，被Weidenfeller单手接住。

“谁说我随便了，人来了你就知道了。”

Kehl一开始并不觉得这个满头发胶的小青年可信。Roman你是不是想报复我，这是Reus走进来时他的第一感想。

“你好，我是Marco，Marco Reus。”

“Sebastian Kehl。你是应用技术大学的学生？”

“是的！摄影系，大二。我之前在一家照相馆打过两个月工……”提起自己可怜的工作经历Reus有点底气不足，Kehl又一脸严肃看上去比旁边那个苦瓜脸还要可怕，他坐在椅子上手脚不知该往哪儿放。Lewandowski坐在旁边轻轻拍了拍他的背。

“给我看看你拍的片子吧。”

Reus赶紧从包里翻出相机毕恭毕敬地递了过去，再小心翼翼坐回凳子上。Weidenfeller和Lewandowski在一边看这无法无天的小子缩头缩脑的样子忍笑忍得太辛苦。

Kehl翻看着Reus相机里的照片，大多都是些校园里的景色，流浪的猫狗，固定的几个人出镜，“嗯……”

正在喝水的Reus一口水含在嘴里不敢吞，紧张地观察Kehl脸上的神色。

“你应该多出去走走，”Kehl关了相机，抬头对上了Reus憋的泛红的脸，忍不住噗一下笑出声，“这么紧张干嘛，我又不像Roman长了一张要吃人的脸。”

Reus摇头又点头，不知道他在否认哪一句，不远处的Weidenfeller向他发射要吃人的眼神。

“行了，看得出底子挺好的。有空就过来搭把手吧，我这刚开张，说忙也不忙，说不忙吧有些事也……”Kehl的话还没说完就被Reus扑了个满怀，“啊啊啊啊啊啊我就知道Seb你是个好人我接下来的幸福可都靠你了Seb你放心只要你有吩咐火山喷发我也去给你拍回来，对了Seb我不会要像Łukasz一样先打杂吧不过没事打杂我也在行我也是有肌肉在身的男人……”Kehl连连后退向Weidenfeller投去求救的眼神，Weidenfeller又向Lewandowski抛去凌厉的眼刀，波兰人只好追着这个尽挑软柿子捏的小疯子把他好好押回座位上。

“再闹小心人不要你了。”

“Seb才不会。”Reus把头搁在Lewandowski的肩上，摇头晃脑，笑容和他脸上的阳光一样灿烂。

有一次在Dortmund闲聊时Weidenfeller和Lewandowski提起了Reus的那个笑容。“虽然脸歪的不成样子，但那笑，笑得真是好看。你小子没看到也是可惜。”

“有什么可惜的，也不差这一次。”再说，那天耳边的呼吸声和近在咫尺的心跳，他愿意用三个歪嘴，甚至是一次亲吻去交换。Lewandowski看着在灯光下有板有眼和Piszczek学着弹吉他的Reus，杯中酒尽也毫不自知。

“我看人准吧。”Weidenfeller转头又向Kehl炫耀起来。

“是是是，也不知道怎么了好苗子都被你撞上了。”三人同时笑起来，紧接着又对着台上要开打的那两个摇头叹气。

“那时候你让他去选照片是什么意思？”Lewandowski突然想起这个问题。

“哈哈哈，那是唯一一张我拍的照片。”Weidenfeller有点醉了，揽着Kehl大笑不止，“能一眼选中名家之作，说明这小子确实有一双慧眼。”

因为他有点醉了，所以Lewandowski想这话里应该没有隐喻自己的意思，他也笑了起来，不像Weidenfeller那么大声。

那个时候离二〇一二年的平安夜，还有三个季节的时间。


	4. Chapter 4

一个礼拜以后的星期六，Reus是被眼皮上一束执着的阳光唤醒的。天气预报明明说今天是个雨天，他原本都已经计划好如何舒服地在被窝里度过周末的第一天了。

“好无聊——”Reus趴在天台护栏上拉长了声音有气无力地喊道。天气好就不该赖在床上，可出来也只能是换个地方消磨时间而已。Großkreutz和女朋友正在热恋期，没那么多闲工夫和Reus这个单身狗鬼混；Durm顶多用短信安慰一下这头暴躁的羊驼；Bender就更指望不上了，何况他也分不清自己抓住的是哪个Bender。

于是Lewandowski被迫承包了和Reus作伴这项业务，Großkreutz甚至还偷闲给他整理了《如何与Marco Reus友好相处并保护双方的人身安全手册》以及随册附赠的两个DÖNER。“感谢你舍己为人的精神，为了我的终身幸福，Marco就先拜托你了！”小册子最后是Großkreutz潦草的字迹，Lewandowski摸了摸鼻头，把它收进了抽屉里。

Großkreutz觉得是苦差事的事，有人可是求之不得。

“好无聊嗷嗷嗷嗷————”第二次，Reus深吸一口长气把声音延长了一倍，Lewandowski数着楼下有多少人抬头看向这边。

“你平时和Kevin都玩些什么？”

“打游戏，觅食，聊天踩蚂蚁，他监督我赶作业。”Reus思索了一会，发现笨鱼在的时候他们也没做过什么正经事，“有时候心血来潮想出去拍片子也会叫上他当助手……”

也就是苦力，Lewandowski想起手册里“如果Marco找你帮忙不论去哪里拍照记得吃饱一点”的友情提醒。

“完蛋了！”上一秒还挂在护栏上奄奄一息的小金毛突然噌一下跳了下来着火急火燎地转着圈跺脚。“Seb叫我明天交一组风景照给他看看我完全忘了这回事！完了完了我的工作我的钱……”

Lewandowski明白Großkreutz标粗的“你不仅要做一本百科全书，还得是个全能保姆”的意思了。“别急，”他把蹲在地上捂着脸试图逃避现实的Reus提了起来，“现在去？”

望着在云层里时隐时现的太阳，Reus眉毛拧成两条毛虫，“都要吃午饭了，怎么来的及……”

“我们先去随便吃点，然后你去宿舍拿相机，我回去开Łukasz的车，学校门口汇合。”

有车！Reus一下来了精神，跳起来拉着Lewandowski就往楼下冲，“别吃啦有车我们就去威斯法伦特公园！我知道那边有家特别好吃的意大利菜，拍完我请你吃！对了今天好像有多特的公开训练，要是拍的快我们还能蹭到一个尾巴……”小金毛一高兴嘴巴就停不下来，接下来大概是要从他喜欢的球员说到比赛然后再拐到一个离足球八百万里远的话题去。Lewandowski让他拉着一路小跑，心里却还在惦记着Großkreutz的忠告，考虑要不要在路 上买点面包带上。

“Lewi你看球吗？”Lewandowski还是决定去便利店买点零食和咖啡，等他提着塑料袋出来时却看见Reus牵着一个黄气球站在门口。就这么一会儿功夫你这是上哪摸来的气球，Lewandowski好气又好笑，这人心理年龄到底停在几岁。他简直要怀疑起Reus的大衣里有个时空口袋，不然这些稀里古怪的点子和东西是从哪里出来的。

“刚才随便逗了个小家伙玩，他就把这个送我了。”Reus上下挥动手臂，气球的绳子在他手腕上打了个小小的蝴蝶结。都是我魅力太大的错，Reus露出一脸贱贱的得意表情，“你还没回答我呢，看不看球？”

“世界杯算吗？”

“……日耳曼战车万岁！”Reus举高双手大喊。

“波兰铁军无敌。”Lewandowski把Reus的手按下去，后者不满地开始嘟囔起来，“没办法继续做朋友了！”

“那我从今天起做多特的球迷，你还要不要和我做朋友？”

“先把球员认全了再和我说话。”黄黑魂的死忠球迷昂着头一脸嫌弃。

Großkreutz忘记把Reus的足球狗属性写上了，Lewandowski在心里默默祝愿他的女友今天也会像Reus这样对他摆一天的臭脸。

“别把我车刮坏了你！”Piszczek把车钥匙扔下楼，在心里对室友这种借花献佛的行为鄙视了一万次。“就你这破车，多刮两道也看不出来！”Lewandowski钻进草丛里找钥匙，而Reus牵着气球挥手和Piszczek说再见。

Piszczek一直坚持Lewandowski喜欢上Reus有一部分原因是想提前享受带孩子的乐趣。

“走了。”Lewandowski用力把仰着头傻笑的Reus推进车里，“气球你还要带着？”

“要要要！”Reus像老母鸡护鸡仔似的把气球裹在大衣里，使劲把鼻涕吸了回去。

“……”Lewandowski从车窗探进身去把气球捞了出来扔到了后座上，再帮挂着鼻涕水的Reus扣上了大衣扣子，他的颧骨恰好挨着Reus的鼻尖，扣子一个个系好，他的脸也一点点抬起蹭着Reus的鼻头。小金毛睁眼又闭眼，不敢出一口大气。Lewandowski倒是认认真真地系着扣子，表情一点都没有泄露出他心里被Reus的睫毛煽起的小火。

“感冒就有你受的了。”他只是在尽职尽责地完成着Großkreutz交代给他的任务。

画面诡异，气氛微妙。

“所以快开车！”Reus拨开了他的手自己把最后一个牛角扣搭好，转身翻出包里的镜头低头擦了起来。啊哦，逗不到了，大灰狼略不尽兴地把尾巴收了起来坐上了驾驶座，把手上的一大袋零食丢在Reus怀里，后者立刻开始埋头在大包小包中扒拉起来。没来得及补发胶的头发随着动作上下晃动，不专心的司机在第五次斜眼偷看后终于忍不住捏了一把Reus的后颈。“靠！”薯片咬得正起劲的Reus被凉得打了个激灵，以牙还牙以眼还眼，两只爪子直接就往 Lewandowski毛衣里钻。“投降投降要一车两命了……”始作俑者单手稳住方向盘，右手把暴走羊驼按回座椅上。给他顺顺毛会不会更有效一点，Lewandowski也只是想想，老老实实把手收了回来。

“别碰，他的，头发，无论何时，无论何地，这不是开玩笑。”

“这真的不是开玩笑。”

Großkreutz的小册子第一页和第二页分别用鲜红的最大号粗体字写上的生存准则，Lewandowski谨记在心。

下午一点，破旧的暗红色跑车疾驰在莱兰登姆公路上，车窗外是冬日荒芜的田野。淡蓝色的天空一半被厚重的云层包裹，太阳收敛脚步在其中缓缓而行。阴影是云的飞扬裙角，光是太阳的优雅舞步，笔直的公路看不到尽头，伴着汽车的蜂鸣光影在广袤的原野中旋转追逐，不时从二人面前轻巧地擦过，踮着脚在眼皮上留下一个轻吻。

这个时候应该有一首六十年代末期的爵士尾声，或是刚刚萌芽的摇滚新啼，Duke Ellington和Bob Dylan，让萨克斯混合电吉他，他踩着油门，身边坐着的是他的爱人。大麻、啤酒瓶盖，接吻与爱，疯狂，失控。尖叫给旋转的双人舞会打着没有节奏的节拍。

在这段异常安静的路程上，Lewandowski做了一个关于逃亡的梦。

我每一天都在想，如果那条路我们能一直开下去，你有食物，我有我们，就这样一直走下去，太阳升起又落下，雪后是雨雨后是雾，我们把生命缩短成几天的盲目浪漫然后在风中一起死去。你看Marco，每次和你在一起，我都没办法再像我。Lewandowski把手里的石头用力丢向大海，海浪拍打中连声音都无法听见。

而二十七岁的Reus回想起六年前多特蒙德那个美妙的冬日——美妙的，这是他第一个想到的形容词——唯一能记起的是和眼前Lewandowski的侧脸重合起来的驾驶座上不自觉扬起嘴角的人影，就像他被缠着问到底何时开始动心时的答案一样，这个人从来没变过的微笑的弧度。

他不好意思用相机拍下，只能看一眼，再多看一眼，直到每个深夜梦回之时瞳膜上挥之不去的都是这个影子才肯扭头假装沉醉于窗外大自然的杰作之中。

如果这条路能够没有尽头。

在亲眼见识过Reus是怎么“工作”的后，Lewandowski也终于明白为什么来之前需要吃饱些了——因为你不是来监督他尽快完成任务的，而是保证他不会疯着疯着就丢了或摔了或掉湖里了的。而最重要的是，Reus一个人疯不起来。

所以这就是为什么Lewandowski蹲在地上而Reus正踩着他的肩膀够头顶的树枝。爬不上树而偏偏就是要上去的小疯子好说歹说说服了Lewandowski当他的人肉梯子，“一、二、三……”幸好Lewandowski十年如一日的坚持锻炼，架起这个小瘦子对他还是没什么压力可言。“嗷——！”被踩在下面的男人还没反应过来发生了什么就只见一个黑色物体应声落下，下意识地去接。是相机，还好接住了……没等Lewandowski感慨完，再睁眼他已经躺在了地上，身上压着的是捂着头叫唤的Reus，手上举着的是Reus的小Woody。

“你的相机。”

“我撞到头了！”

比起这个先从我身上下来吧，波兰人感觉心脏时刻都处于预罢工状态。

换个姿势再来一次后羊驼终于成功上树，Lewandowski苦笑着拍掉肩膀上的鞋印，时不时望一眼坐在树杈上东摇西摆地按快门的Reus。“Lewi，抬头！”树上那只猴趴在面前的树枝上对着不明所以的Lewandowski一通连拍，“你知不知道你在我镜头里可帅了？请我吃饭我就把照片送你，成交？”

“我还不如随身带面镜子。”

Resu晃下来的鞋也被Lewandowski丢上了树。

“笨鱼可是靠着我帮他拍的照片追到女朋友的，你就不心动？”Reus继续为免费午餐而努力。

“不心动。”看着树底下那人笑得志在必得的样子，他没趣地撇了下嘴，拎着相机绳把Woody提着放在Lewandowski的头顶。长得帅了不起啊，“帮我拍下我的伟岸身姿。”

免费劳动力屁颠屁颠地绕着树把挥着剪刀蹄的羊驼三百六十度无死角保存了下来。

“Lewi你知不知道怎么调光啊？”虽然本质上是个自恋到银河系外的臭美混球，面对镜头时竟然也会不自在，Reus尽力控制自己不要在Lewandowski面前露怯。

“比起这个，你先考虑下怎么从树上下来？”无视在树上哀嚎的Reus，Lewandowski翻阅着存储卡。

神游的自己，翻白眼的自己，鼻孔朝天的自己，笑得一脸奸诈的自己……这就是你说的能找到女朋友的照片吗，Lewandowski决定把Reus多在树上晾两分钟。

“放我下去————！！！”一树受惊的鸟雀叽叽喳喳扇着翅膀逃跑，Lewandowski使坏又多按了两下快门。

笨鱼我好想你，终于踏上地面后Reus恨不得立马滚回学校在宿舍楼底下对竹马示爱。道高一尺魔高一丈，纵横乡里二十一年的小霸王终于在一个异乡人手里认了栽。

在公园里打完一圈滚树也上了河也下了直到连散步的宠物狗都不愿再搭理他之后，Reus终于满足地蹄子一挥宣布收工。

“搞定搞定，卡都要塞爆了。”虽然一半是毫无意义的瞎拍，四分之一是两个人的窘相，剩下的四分之一才是要呈给Kehl过目的照片。

“流芳百世的艺术品很多都是从毫无意义的瞎拍中诞生的。”——存在想象中的未来的摄影界一哥Marco Reus

结果玩到天黑才罢休，说要去看的训练也没去成，给即将完美结束的一天留了个小遗憾。管他呢，眼下填饱肚子才是最重要的，Reus一边揉搓着咕咕作响的肚子一边催促身后慢腾腾的Lewandowski，“那家店就在公园西门出口的路上，开一会就看见了。”郑重地把相机包稳稳地塞在座椅底下后肚子已经唱了半小时歌的Reus迅速找好最舒服的姿势窝了起来，一边的Lewandowski从怀里的塑料袋里摸出一袋薯片丢了过去。

“先垫垫。”

“不要，我要为十五分钟后的大餐做好十足的准备。”Reus把薯片往后座上一丢，不耐烦地伸腿蹭了蹭Lewandowski的小腿，“出发出发！”

“一会胃痛看你还吃不吃得下。”Lewandowski拿他没办法，只能希望那家饭店真的如Reus所说只有十五分钟的路程。

德国的冬天，太阳总是赶着时间下班，才刚五点夜晚就已经来打卡替岗了。整个下午没消停过的小金毛在车上没颠多久就开始昏昏欲睡起来。“Lewi我睡一会儿，饭店门口有块画着番茄的招牌……很好认的……”

“什么？”不熟路的司机刚想问个明白，负责指路的人已经靠在车窗上睡了过去。

而且几乎是在睡着的同一秒开始打起了呼噜。

好歹告诉我饭店的名字吧。路灯明了又暗，Lewandowski叹着气把Reus的衣领掖拢，放慢车速仔细分辨路边形形色色的商铺。“这个路口……”白天来时是右拐，那应该左拐上公路，Lewandowski看了一眼呼噜打得正响的小金毛，转动了方向盘。

“所以我们现在在哪。”一个小时之后Reus和Lewandowski一起蹲在车轮旁，前无灯火后无人烟，手机没电车没油，只有冷风在耳边呼呼地吹。“所以，我们，现在，在哪。”  
他以为当他醒来时，餐厅暖黄色的灯光正打在他的脸上，他可以满足地升个懒腰，大摇大摆坐进最喜欢的窗边的那个位置，熟练地说出他在睡着之前争分夺秒复习了一遍的菜名——而不是在做着等待服务生上菜的梦时被Lewandowski摇醒，车里的阅读灯刺得他泪水模糊。“到了吗？”他不满地舒展了一下肩膀和后背，语气还带着梦里带来的混沌，和可以被刻意曲解为撒娇的一点尾音。好累，明明只睡一会儿为什么这么累。

“事实上……”

Reus一边听Lewandowski说话一边向窗外望去，一片漆黑，伸手不见五指，杀人越货经典场景。在他以一脸难以置信的表情回头时Lewandowski的下半句话也同时缩着尾巴溜了出来。

“……我们迷路了。”


End file.
